Glowing
by blackwritinglily
Summary: A moment after... (Rated M for sexual themes)


::Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

It was early in the morning, his apartment was silent and the sun shone through the window when he opened his red eyes.  
He lay on his back, sprawled over the bed and the churn up sheets. The room smelled like morning, and him and her, and sex. Gajeel didn't know if normal people could smell the scent of sex, but dragonslayers sure could. It was a sweet scent, filled with the remains of their breathings and moans, the scent of sperm and sweat. Their very own scent only he and the blue haired bookworm could produce.

Levy stood at the window and had moved the dark curtains some. Her back faced him as he watched her. He knew she wasn't aware he was awake yet. The bluenette had left the shower just a minute ago. And now standing in the sun, she looked like she was glowing. She looked like this after sex. Even more than she normally did. She combed through her still wet blue hair with her fingers, as if to try and tame them, what, both of them knew, was impossible. She wore a white thin negligé, where he could see her skin and underwear through. The briefs she had chosen hugged her backside, making him smirk at it.

Her breasts, he was able to cup with his hands, were slightly swollen and her nipples were still hardened, even though he hadn't played with them. He could see some old hickeys on her neck and shoulder blade.  
Even though he would never admit it, he liked morning sex. It was way different to the sex they normally had. Different to the one that left dark hickeys on her pale skin, and small marks on his scarred. Even though he liked the feeling of her nails digging into his skin, he also liked the gentle and sleepy kind of sex. The one where their heads were still light from sleeping. Where they explored the others body. It was one of those times he had noticed how much she liked it, when he playfully nipped on her collar bone. He liked the silent laughter and tiny sighs, which were a contrast to her moaning. The kisses were short and not as passionate, sometimes just pecks that ended in him capturing her lower lip. Or they bumped their noses at times. It were those small signs of affection he shared with her, and her only. Nobody else needed to know.  
Gajeel loved how raspy her voice went when she was about to have an orgasm. How she closed her still sleepy eyes. How her nose crinkled slightly and she pursued her lips. How her small hands traced over his arms, up to his neck, and holding onto his shoulders. How her back arched in his direction to take him in even more. How he leaned closer, and her breasts brush over his chest, a small touch, that arouses him more. When she wrapped her legs around his hips, to keep him in place while he came as well, and how they just lay there for some time. Tracing the lines of each others body, her legs still around him and he still in her. Just touching with their foreheads, their minds light and their cheeks flushed. Sometimes he will grasp her hips and adjust her a little bit higher, just to hear her squealing silently, because she is still sensitive to his movements in her, chuckling as he did. He loved that very moment, when he looked down at her. Brown eyes, a little darker than normally and obviously glazed from the hormones that went through their bodies. The glowing that came from inside her body. She looked happy, and content and absolutely beautiful in those moments.

And now, she stood there, in the window slowly turning her head in his general direction. When her eyes found his, she smiled. An innocent smile, that widened her lips just slightly, and a blush on her cheeks. He replied with a grin, showing his canines and a short moment of silent laughter.

The small woman turned around, the delicate cloth gently caressed her hips, when it moved. With one arm she pushed her hair out of her eyes. The scent of her fruity shampoo started to overlay the one of their morning sex. Levy slowly came closer to the bed. When she reached the edge she leaned down, booping her nose with his and rested her forehead on his hairline. Her brown eyes closed and her silky hair falling down, tickling his cheeks. It were times like this, where his eyes crinkled with his smile. Slowly, without her noticing, he lifted both his arms, wrapping them around her waist, and pulled her down. The small woman opened her eyes again with a giggle. Her small hands rested on his shoulders, he felt the cloth of he négligé on his chest, his stomach, his legs, everywhere it touched him, and the appeasing weight of the bookworms tiny body.  
They didn't need words. Chuckling and laughter and eye contact where everything they needed right now. When he looked up at her again, she was still glowing. Brighter than the morning sun, that shone through the curtains.

* * *

:: Reviews welcome::


End file.
